


Danganronpa V4: The New Generation of Killing

by Xsoft_liarX



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsoft_liarX/pseuds/Xsoft_liarX
Summary: The Ultimates of Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Danganronpa 2, and Killing Harmony have all moved on with their lives. They've gotten married, drivers liscenses, and even had kids.But when those kids are blessed with talents, I wonder where that leads them..
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 46
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !! I'm so sorry I've been inactive for so long, I was mainly working on this !! I created 20 original characters for this killing game based off a lot of ships I thought could work, and even if you may not like the ships, please bare with me because I promise this should be a good read ! I apologize if the prologue is short, but this will definitely be updated soon !!

P.O.V. - First Person: ?

I can't believe I'm here.. I can't believe that this is my official first day here. My moms always told me that I had a talent beyond what I imagined, but I never thought that I'd be standing at Hope's Peak Academy..

I feel as if I'm standing a bit too straight, as if I'm in a frozen block in a tundra, unable to move from my current position. I was told that reserve course students should mean nothing to me, but they look at me like I'm the most talented person in the world, and some despise me.. but that's okay, talent isn't everything, even if it is what got me here.

Walking by me there are so many colorful faces.. I looked up online, and there are so many talented people in my class! There's a singer, a Journalist, a baker, and even a detective.

Oh, and I almost forgot..

My name is Kichiro Fukawa, I'm the Ultimate Assassin. And I can't wait anymore. I need to walk in the door..

So I do it. I walk in, and I..

Black out.


	2. Chapter 1 - So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kichiro wakes up in a dark room, only to find someone else trapped in there with him. He finds that there are other Ultimates in the school, too. They all go to the gym to figure out what awaits the twenty of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is NOT in Kichiro's P.O.V. like the last chapter, this one (and probably the rest of them in this book) are in THIRD PERSON !!

Kichiro woke up in a dark room, head down on the desk. He lifted his head up, and looked around the best he could. He stopped scanning the room when he noticed another person in the room. The person appears to be someone with short, silver and white hair.

"Uhm.. excuse me? Are you okay?" Kichiro asks as he taps the other person on their shoulder, causing them to shift and slowly sit up.

"Huh..? Oh, you're awake.." he mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, 'm sorry.." he yawns, before continuing his little speech, "I woke up at one point and noticed you were sleeping.. I felt bad and didn't want to wake you.. you looked like you needed that sleep.." the boy explains, as Kichiro observes the other's appearance while he speaks.

Slim, bright green eyes, has an undercut? Black ear piercings, a silver choker that matches his hair almost perfectly, tipped jeans, and he seems really calm for some reason..

"I'm sorry. I probably should have woken you and introduced myself.. my name is Shinjiro Komaeda, I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"Y-You're an Ultimate, too?!"

"Suprised? Can I ask your Ultimate?"

"Eh.. I dunno.."

"It's alright if you don't trust me, so let's just figure out where we are and leave. We can't really be too sure that this classroom will be safe for long.."

"You're right. Better safe than sorry.." Kichiro blew a piece of his purple bangs out of his face- failing, but continuing to walk with Shinjiro. They both felt like they knew which way to walk. They were aimlessly roaming the halls, until they heard what sounded like talking behind the doors of the gym. Hesitantly, Kichiro decided to take the first step into the gym.

All eyes were on the two boys who had just entered the library.

"There we go. That's twenty. Now we need to figure out why we're all here."

"Huh?"

"You two. Would you mind telling us your names?" asked a girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was soft spoken and offered Shinjiro and I a smile despite the circumstances.

"My name is Shinjiro Komaeda, and this is-"

"Kichiro Fukawa. Pleasure." the purple haired boy interrupted and gave a small nod at him and the girl.

"It's nice to meet the two of you, my name is Juuzou Ogami. And it looks like you guys are the last two to enter.."

"Yeah.. so, how'd that guy know there was twenty of us?" Shinjiro asked, putting a hand in his pocket.

"Because I was the first one here." said a boy with orange hair and light blue eyes. His hair was neat, but not overly so.

"I woke up in a class room, it was really dark, so I thought it was night, but it was actually 6am.."

"So what time is it now?" Kichiro asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Almost-"

"10am!! Rise and shine, sleepyheads!!" a black and white bear appeared in front of the twenty of them, on the stage of the gym, he had a margarita in his hand and the microphone on the stage was lowered to his short height so he could speak clearly.

"What the hell?! It's a talking teddybear! I thought these only existed in cartoons and anime!" beamed a girl with pale skin, and multi-pastel colored hair. She had a bright yellow and black butterfly pin in her hair. She seemed estatic to talk to the stuffed animal. "I am NOT a stuffed animal! I'm Monokuma! The principal of this school!" "The principal? Yeah, I already hate you." said a girl with crossed arms, she had leather fingerless gloves, blonde hair with a red streak and orange eyes. She was also decently tall, around 5'8, nobody seemed to want to pick a fight with her. "Aww, and here I was planning on telling you allllll the rules of the killing game!~" Those two words made everyone's hearts drop. "Killing game" echoed through everyone's heads as the twenty teenagers tried to figure out what was exactly going on. "What the fuck are you talking about? Like the Hunger Games?" "Not really! Here are the simple rules;; The twenty of you are trapped in here, buuuut if you kill someone and get away with it, you're free to leave! But it's not that simple.. you have to investigate a murder, and hold a class trial and find the blackened. If you all successfully find the blackened, then they'll be punished and you all will stay here peacefully until another murder occurs!" "And if the blackened isn't caught and we get the answer wrong..?" "You will be punished instead.. by execution! Oh, and you can only kill up to two people max- otherwise, this wouldn't be a fair game. Any questions about the game?" Nobody even dared to raise their hand. "Good! Now check the little monopads I placed in your pockets! They're like cell phones! Except ya can't call for help! They have the normal school rules and student profiles in there! I suggest ya read em', and don't break the curfew rule!" The teddybear, or "Monokuma" disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.. Kichiro sighed and just went to find his dorm. He figured now was probably a better time to be alone to think. He had no idea who these people were, why he was here, or who that stuffed bear was. Or what it was made out of. He decided he'd find a way out of here, without having to use his Ultimate Talent.


	3. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first motive is revealed by Monokuma, one that would definitely prove useful to the twenty Ultimates, however- nineteen of them don't know that one of them already has something planned by the time the first motive is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR THIS CHAPTER // SOBBING, PANIC/ANXIETY ATTACKS, MENTIONS OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS.

The students are going crazy, running around, trying to break down doors, heavily investigating everything about the school they're trapped in. 

The next morning, everyone gathers in the dining hall to discuss who's found what.

"I found a library, actually. Yukina found it with me, we had decided safety in numbers, so we were together until eight. And our dorms are right across from each other, too. The school is pretty organized." Misako, a girl with medium green hair and purple-ish eyes states. Her hair is in wavy twintails, and she pushes up her glasses as she talks.

"We haven't really looked at the books yet, but we made a mental note to invite anyone who wants to check out the library with us to walk there with us after breakfast." Yukina smiles softly, happily clasping her hands together. 

"I'll gladly go, I think it'll be fun, despite the circumstances. I'll give exploring the library with y'all a go!" cheered a girl with light brown hair in messy, low twin tails.

"Awesome, I'll go with you guys and Hana, too! I wanna belp in anyway that I can!" says an enthusiastic Nozomu, a rather plain looking boy with freckles, pale skin, messy, black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Kichiro. Wanna come with us?" Hana smiles, noticing just how isolated the violet haired boy acts.

"No thank you. Sorry, but I prefer to investigate on my own." he declines, stands up, and walks back to his dorm.

"What's his problem?" asks Mira, crossing her arms over her chest, looking over at Yukina for a response.

"I'm not quite sure.. maybe I can go check up on Kichiro later! He may just be in a bit of shock due to the circumstances, after all."

"Hey, since you guys are going to investigate the library, why don't we split into bigger groups this time. I think we should also investigate the gaming room, just to make sure we're not missing anything." Shinjiro smiles softly, as a boy with lavender hair, and bright red eyes, nods happily.

"You got it, dude! I'm in for investigating the gaming room! Who else?"

"Games are my expertice.. I'll go." Hiroshi shrugs, lightly blowing a piece of his blue bangs out of his face.

"I wish to go, too. I think we could all bond as well, don't you agree?" stated a pale girl with pink and blue hair. She seems thrilled to just be included.

"Abso-tutely-lutely!" Yuna beams, giving Hikari two thumbs up.

"Oh, how splendid! I simply can not wait to bond with you all during the gaming investigation!" Hikari responds, happily as she skips to walk beside Yuna.

As people begin to investigate in groups, pairs or trios, they have no clue that their principal is planning their first motive.

Mira had ended up wandering into the storage room with Akemi, Natsumi, Kirito, and Akuji.

"Find anything that's actually useful?" Natsumi huffed, crossing her arms as she leaned against the shelf behind her, tucking a lock of her red hair behind her ear.

"Actually, yes I did!" Mira smiled proudly, holding up a crowbar.

"A crowbar, seriously?"

"Actually, as the Ultimate Engineer, I plan to modify this crowbar to make us a weapon to get us out of here!" the blonde shouted, enthusiastically as the cheerleader across from her rolled her eyes.

"This is.. odd.." Kirito noted, guiding the other three with him to look at a mysterious, glowing green substance spilled on the floor. 

"Yo, what is that?"

"Whatever it is, it sure smells dank."

"And why is it green?!"

"It smells.. toxic.. my only guess is poison.." Kirito came to a conclusion, while Mira had started rummaging through a black, metal box.

"Does this match your mystery goop?" she smiled, brightly, holding up a bottle with the same green substance in it, a thin liquid, with a label "TOXIC - DO NOT INGEST" on it.

"Sure does look like it.. this place is unsettling.."

"I think I'm outta here, honestly." Natsumi groaned as she quickly walked out of the storage room. 

\---------

"Attention, attention! I need all twenty of you in the dining hall at once!" Monokuma's voice played over the speakers, as most of the students groaned, while others just silently walked to the dining hall without asking any questions in fear of being killed.

"I'm so glad you all could make it! I have an important announcement!~"

"Well get to it, then, mystical stuffed bear. We are all awaiting this mysterious announcement of yours." Akemi looked over at Monokuma, who just got angry again.

"I am NOT a mystical stuffed bear !! How many times do I have to say it ?! I am Monokuma !!"

"Get to the point already!" Nagami snapped, losing her patience. 'Ugh, my dad would kill me if he saw me acting this way in a school setting..' she thought to herself, boredly twirling a strand of her hair as Monokuma began to talk again.

"First of all, I would like to announce the lovely motive my wife thought of!"

"You have a wife?" Juuzou raised a blonde brow, fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater.

"Yeppers! But I'll introduce her after I introduce her self-made motive! She has decided.. that to help get the slaughtering started, that you all need a teeeeeny tiiiiiny push! And you all want to know something from your past, riiiiight?"

"So? If someone kills and isn't caught, we get all of our memories back?" Hana asked, quietly.

"Nope! You get to ask ONE question about your past, and you'll receive a flashback explaining the answer to your question!" the bear laughed maniacally, as he then snapped his paws together, and from the back of the kitchen, walked a bear, a little shorter than Monokuma. She was half white and half magenta, with a blue, pleated skirt and a blue bow to match in her hair.

"Hello, lovelies! My name is Mimikuma! I'm your dear principal's wife!" she beams, standing beside Monokuma.

"Oh great.. another one.." Kichiro sighed and walked back to his dorm, just like he did before.

He waited for night time to come, unaware of the different interactions happening around him, on different sides of the walls.


	4. Author's Note !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pog

Sooooo I made a tumblr and wanted to tell you guys !! So feel free to interact on there and send in questions and message me but PLEASE read my pinned post because it has some info in there you should know !! I'll be uploading picrews and my drawings of some of the characters !! 

And the tumblr is @danganronpav4-tngok !! <3


	5. ☆ Author's Note ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i say something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on a new chapter !!

hey so Im sorry I havent been very active (its my birthday - January 17th UwU but yeah sorry for no recent updates :(


	6. $ A/N again ^^;; $

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alsjwkxjjdnd I say things

SOOOOO GUESS WHO FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE THINGS BETTER _UWU_

I LOVE IT HERE. ANYWAYS _**SO-**_

The Council (me) has decided that once the MAIN story of the killing game ends, that I'll write out free time events (1 per character), and start a canon book about what a normal high school life would be like for them !! Birthday specials, etc !! I think it'd be nice to do, and fun !! <3


	7. Behind The Walls of Hope's Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kichiro is dragged out of his dorm by Shinjiro, who wants to introduce him to a friend of his.
> 
> Mira spends some alone time with a certain girl.
> 
> Two people accidentally run into each other, but unexpectedly form a small friendship.

_'Alone.. finally, I can just keep to myself. I just know that I'm not going to get along with anyone here. I guess I got along decently with that Shinjiro guy.. Who even cares?! This is a KILLING GAME! I'm SUPPOSED to be protecting myself and not getting close to any of the other people here! I could be the first to go for all I know..'_ Kichiro thinks to himself, as he hears a bit of static coming from the small TV on the drawer in front of his bed. A small, yellow TV, that then showed Monokuma and Mimikuma.

_"Goodmorning, kiddos! It is now 9am! Get started for your day, and plot your evil schemes to murder! So long, bear-y well!"_ the bears shout in sync before the screen statics again and flickers off.

Kichiro sighs and sits up, going to his closet and pulling out his uniform. The same clothes he wears everyday. He didn't mind, but it wasn't preferred either. Yes, the spares did come in handy, but even he had different assassination outfits when on the job so he couldn't get recognized by wearing the same one.

"Hey, Kichiro! I- didn't know you were changing.." Shinjiro shouts as he bursts in the room, staring at the half-clothed assassin.

"Get. Out!" the violet haired boy mutters, as Shinjiro quickly shuts the door and waits for Kichiro outside.

With another heavy sigh, Kichiro tossed on the rest of his clothes, brushed his teeth, hair, and finally swung open the door, glaring at the snowy haired boy in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna introduce you to a friend, actually!" Shinjiro smiles, and gently grabs the other boy by the wrist to try and walk him to the place he told said friend to wait for them at, only for the blue eyed boy to quickly snatch his wrist away.

"Don't touch me. Why should I go with you?" Kichiro raises a brow, only causing Shinjiro's smile to grow wider as he gives a wink before stating;;

"Because if you do, I won't force you to introduce yourself to anyone else!"

"Is that a promise?"

"Abssss-o-lutely !!" he beams like a puppy, as he drags Kichiro to meet this random person..

* * *

"So.. the Ultimate Engineer, huh? Sounds like you must do some pretty impressive stuff." Yukina smiles softly, clasping her hands together as she walks the halls with Mira.

"Eh, I guess so.. okay, I totally have a great talent, but being the Ultimate Caregiver sure sounds fun!"

"Sometimes its not so fun.. but it definitely can be!"

"Well, Yukina.. how exactly _did_ you earn the title Ultimate Caregiver?" Mira asks as they finally reach a bench to sit on outside.

"Well.. I'm the oldest sibling in my family. Hiroshi and Akira are my little brothers, I was born a few minutes before them. My dad kind of taught me how to organize things and take care of the pets I begged for. I started by taking care of the first pet I ever got, she was a calico kitty, and I named her Sora. I had her until.. actually, from when I was six years old until I was twelve.. I taught her all kinds of tricks, she was a really smart cat. She liked to take walks, like a dog. So I was taking her on one, and I dropped my phone.. I looked away for a second to pick it up, and she was gone.. Mira..?"

"T-That's so fucking sad.." the blonde sniffled, as Yukina offered a soft smile and gave her a pat on the head.

"Don't worry, the story gets better.."

"I-It does..?"

"Mhm! My dad bought me another pet! Although, no pet could ever replace Sora, I still felt tons of love for the pet my dad gave me! He was a rat terrier, and I named him Spaz! He's still with me, just not at the school.. I hope my dads are taking care of him for me! They totally are, but I really miss them. I'm sure Hiroshi and Akira do, too. We get along with our parents really well, and sorry! I'm getting so side tracked!" the caregiver apologized and hung her head low as a pink blush spread across her face.

"Ya know.. I hate when people talk too much, but I like to hear you talk, so its okay!" Mira gave a bright smile and two thumbs up to her new friend, earning a giggle from the short haired girl beside her.

"Okay okay, thanks, Mira. I'll get back on track now!"

* * *

Hana wasn't normally a library girl, if it wasn't fiction, it normally bored her out of her mind. But she was bored and didn't have a place to practice dancing, so the library seemed like the best option. The long, but decently bright hallways scared her a bit too much for a sixteen year girl.

"I knooooow what you're thinking about!~" said a certain pink and white bear, popping out of seemingly nowhere.

"H-Huh?!" the ballerina squeaked and backed away from the small bear.

"No no no !! I didn't mean to scare you !!" Mimikuma apologizes, giving a tiny bow to the girl in front of her before she continues her little speech;;

"You were looking for a place to practice your dancing, right?"

"H-How did you know..?"

"I just figured you all wanted your own places to practice your talents. So I talked to my husband, and we've decided to begin working on Ultimate Labs for the twenty of you !!"

"R-Really..? You guys would do that for us..?" Hana offered a soft smile, "Well.. maybe you two aren't so bad after all.. thank you, Mimikuma.."

"Myyyyy pleasure!~" the bear then disappears out of sight as fast as she appeared before, leaving Hana to continue her walk to the library, where she runs into another person she wasn't expecting;;

Green, wavy twin tails and light violet eyes- Misako Amami.. Misako Amami who was smart, and unknowingly charming, with the cute glasses and stockings that matched her complexion so well. Hana wasn't too sure what it was, but something about the Ultimate Architect made her heart race a million miles an hour.

_'Oh no.. pretty girl- pretty girl!'_ she panics in her head, quickly walking to the small fiction section of the library.

"Hey, Hana!" Misako begins to walk over with a simple, yet friendly wave.

"Y-Y-Yes..?"

"What're you doing here? I didn't take you as the reading type! No offense, I'm just a little surprised!" the lavender eyed girl offers a gentle smile, that makes Hana turn an embarrassingly bright shade of red, she feels like her brain is melting just by breathing the same air as Misako.

"O-Oh, uhm.. W-Well I- I-I like fiction !!" she cheers back in response, earning a giggle from the other girl, who lightly grabs the ballerina's wrist, leading her to a love seat in the library, only letting go of the girl's wrist to sit down herself, patting the empty space beside her as a gesture for Hana to join her.

_'Oh god.. she wants me to sit next to her?? Do I actually sit next to her?? Should I sit next to her?? Oh Hana, you might NEVER get this chance again !! It's now or never!!'_ the nervous girl plops down beside Misako, who opens up the book she grabbed earlier, positioning herself closer to Hana, holding said book up for the both of them to read together.

"This is a fantasy novel, it's about two girls; a princess who ends up running away with an undercover female knight who's pretending to be a boy because she's so desperately in love with the princess. I think you might like it, because when you went to the fiction section, you immediately started eyeballing the fantasy portion; but.. I love fantasy novels, so maybe we could-"

"A-Absolutely !! I-I'd love to read this book with you !!" the light brown haired girl beams a bit too loudly, while Misako laughs softly before shushing her as they both begin to silently read the prologue together.

* * *

"My name is Rin, I'm the Ultimate Journalist! It's nice to meet you, Kichiro!" the other violet haired boy smiled, extending an arm to the assassin.

"I don't shake hands.." Kichiro murmurs, crossing his arms and avoiding any possible eye contact with Rin.

_'Shit.. how do I get them to talk..? Rin's so upbeat and happy.. and Kichiro's.. not.. I gotta think of something !!'_ Shinjiro begins to think rather hard about good conversation starters.

"So, what's your tale-"

"No. Next topic." the boy says, coldly, giving Rin a rather sharp glare.

Rin felt a bit sad, he really did want to connect with Kichiro, he felt for some reason that the two of them and Shinjiro would make good friends. He had to think of something else to say..

"You said all I had to do was meet him. Can I go now?" Kichiro asks, giving Shinjiro a hard glare as well, but before he can receive an answer, walks away from the two.

* * *

"I ended up being put in charge as the oldest and the most responsible of my siblings when my dads were away! I guess I just got so good at it, that I became the Ultimate Caregiver!"

"Dads?"

"Yep! But, my one dad, his name is Kokichi, we call him mom. My other dad, Shuichi, we just call him dad. Now enough about me! What about you, Mira? How did you become the Ultimate Engineer?"

"You're not gonna believe this, but.. my dad is a robot.. aaaaand my mother is a human."

"No way, for real?" Yukina smiled brightly, growing interested in Mira's story.

"From a young age, my mom knew I was going to do big things. She was an inventor, and made a lot of different things that society used. Her earlier inventions she ended up giving to small companies, though. Like her eye drop contacts-"

"N-No way! Your mother is Miu Iruma?! She's a total legend!" Yukina's eyes light up, suddenly feeling like a nuisance sitting beside the _daughter_ of Miu Iruma..

"I-It's not really a big deal.. Okay, I guess it kind of is, but.. Please don't tell anyone? I like to keep my family more private, only because last time I told someone, he only hung out with me to try to get close to my mom. She really is wonderful, I just.. don't want to be seen as just the daughter of my mother, ya know?"

"Oh, Mira.. I could never see you that way! And I promise, I won't tell anyone! I'll make sure that your secret is safe with me. Now keep going! I wanna hear your story!" the caregiver beams as Mira gives another bright smile and continues her rambling.

"Okay! So since my dad is a robot, my mom knew once I was acing tests above my level and building things on my own just like her, that maaaaybe I could fix up my dad when she wasn't around or when she was working on inventions of her own! It's not too interesting, but that's really it. I just liked to fix things, mostly vehicles, _especially_ trains! I dunno what it is about them, but it's just so fun to work on them! My mom knew how fascinated I was with them, so she just built me one for my seventh birthday, and.. I kept it ever since.. but sadly, it's not here with me now.. I didn't know we'd be in high school for however long we're stuck here, so I didn't exactly think to pack it or anything else.." the engineer sighed, as Yukina placed a soft hand on her pale shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your train.."

"I'm sorry about Sora.."

* * *

"I'm sleepy.." Hana yawned, raising her arms above her head as she stretched, while Misako glances over at her new friend with a smile.

"It is getting pretty late.. how long have we been here?" the green haired girl stands up and checks the library clock as the small, yellow TV in front of the seating area goes off.

_"Ding-Dong, kiddos !! It is officially 9pm, and time for you to head back to your dorms !!"_ Monokuma and Mimikuma beamed as the TV then turned off, as Misako got a small bookmark, placing it in the books' pages to keep their place.

"Would you like to take this back to your dorm? We can read some more tomorrow. We both need to get some rest."

"O-Of course! I-I'll walk you to your dorm, l-let's go !!" Hana beamed, face turning beet red, but somehow she was beginning to feel a bit more relaxed around Misako than she had before.

They both walked into the dorm entrance together, only stopping when they saw a chibi pixel picture of Misako on the nameplate of her dorm.

"G-Goodnight, Misako.. I hope you rest well!" the ballerina smiles, softly, earning a gentle look in return from her new friend.

"Thank you, and sweet dreams, Hana. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." Misako whispers, before shutting her door, leaving Hana to walk a few more feet to her dorm, before rushing in and locking the door. She happily set the book down on her desk, before collapsing on her bed with a happy sigh.

"I read a book.. with Misako Amami.." Hana smiled, and managed to fall asleep without even changing into her pajamas.


	8. Three Isn't A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain group of three hit it off, ultimately becoming closer friends, soon to be known as a trio throughout the twenty students.
> 
> Another group of four becomes well acquainted, despite the circumstances.
> 
> Shinjiro gives himself an achievement after managing to crack the shells of two loners he wants to read.

"Kirito! Kirito Kuwataaaa !!" the feminine voice dragged on throughout the hallway as the girl yelled, and the orange haired boy stopped and looked behind him.

Yuna was sprinting down the hallway to catch up to her friend, almost tripping when she tried to stop herself beside him. They bonded over music on day one, and they seemed attached to each other. Yuna was thrilled that her Ultimate Lab had been built already, and she and Kirito went there to rehearse their music everyday. Today would be no different as the two raced down the halls together to the Ultimate Singer's Lab. Kirito won, the usual, and they quickly settled in and got ready to rehearse. They normally sung duets, and even though it was just practice, they always gave it their all, as if someone was always watching them. Little did they know, that was actually the case this time.

**_"I'm Miss Sugar-Pink, liquor liquor lips, hit me with your sweet love- steal me with a kiss!~"_** Yuna sang while walking around the stage in the studio, she and Kirito always made sure to walk around, dance, or both, to feel like they were actually on stage.

**_"I'm Miss Sugar-Pink, liquor liquor lips, I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch, I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!"_** Kirito finished the lyrics, happy with how their first cover worked out.

"I think that went well!" Kirito gave a double thumbs up as he let his headphones sit around his neck, earning a determined smile from his best friend. However, before choosing their second song to rehearse, they looked over at the cracked open door when they heard small, quiet claps. They both exchanged a look before sneaking over and opening the door as fast as they could. Earning a small _"eep!"_ from the girl behind the door as they did so.

"H-Hikari?"

"I-I'm so sorry! My apologies! I just was walking by! A-And I heard you two singing a duet of some sorts, and I had to listen, and it was really amazing and I saw you guys dancing and it was really good, too! I-I was actually just-!" she was interrupted by Kirito gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. How about you come inside and watch us? Tell us which parts of our songs and dancing routines we need to work on!" Kirito smiled brightly, as Hikari looked up at him, eyes lighting up with joy as she let out a squeal.

"Of course !! I'd love to !!"

"Come on in, girly! We got plenty of room in here!" Yuna beamed as she grabbed Hikari's wrist and dragged her into the room before shutting the door.

After about an hour of rehearsing, and Hikari pitching in ideas, the three decided to go get lunch together. They didn't know much about Hikari, so they decided to take this opportunity to ask her a few things.

"Your mothers?"

"Yes, I have two wonderful mothers. Both into anime, they balance each other out very well."

"Do you have a favorite anime?"

"I adore Love Live!" the otaku cheered, as she began to day dream about being a school idol. Kirito noticed how into it she seemed as she then went on a ramble about how fun it would be, putting aside the stress and preparations of it all, to be an idol, loved and adored, ignoring the haters.

"You sound really into this life style, Hikari." Yuna chuckled softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I am! It just.. sounds like a dream to me, I was even in the light music club at my old high school. Both of my moms didn't really think it was a good idea for me to go to Hope's Peak at first, but they saw how much I loved the idea of it, so they sent me anyways!" she clasped her hands together as she spoke, pausing before making another statement, but with a little less energy this time.

"However.. I wasn't scouted to be a singer, obviously.. I was scouted for being an otaku. I didn't even know that was a talent.." she chuckled, bitterly.

"Can you sing?" Yuna asked, as Hikari looked up and nodded at her in response.

"Then let's go back! Do a duet with me!" Kirito proposed, grabbing the otaku's clasped hands in his with a giant smile on his face. Hikari just nodded again, a light blush on her face.

"Let's go." she spoke, softly.

* * *

"Go!" Haruka lowered his arm, as the three took off, racing around the track outside. So far, Nagami was winning, and thrilled about it. Her dad may have been the best with motorcycles, but she was the best with winning what she wanted.

Nozomu felt fine, other than that he was losing. He hated races, but he continued to run, but ended up winded and out of breath by the time he reached the finish line.

"Nozomu! Are you gonna make it, buddy?" Nakano asked, giving a tiny chuckle, as the raven haired boy finally crossed the finish line.

"I made it.." he breathed out, as he sat down on the ground, wanting to take a nap.

"Hell yeah! You both just got beat by the baddest thing around town!" Nagami cheered, putting her foot on Nozomu's knee with a smirk.

"Such a bragger," Haruka laughed, as she rolled her eyes.

"Zip it! You didn't even race!" she pouted, as a certain blonde walked outside and approached the group.

"My my, what's going on out here?" Juuzou asked, with a knowing smile, as Nagami removed her foot and gave the detective a glance.

"A race, that I won. What're you doing here?"

"I was just walking around, saw you guys out here. Say, Nagami,"

"Hm?"

"Wanna see who's fastest?"

"Don't hold your breath, Princess, it's gonna be me." the delinquent smirked as the two lined up to race.

* * *

"Hey, Tanaka-san!" Shinjiro jogged a bit to catch up to the cloaked figure in front of him, who didn't bother to stop walking down the hallway.

"Where are you headed to, Tanaka-san?"

"I am headed to my lab, I have business I wish to attend to. I hope for some peace and quiet while I work. What brings you to my side, mortal?"

"I wanna go with you!"

"Funny, but no, seriously. What brings you?"

"I wanna hang out with you!" the lucky student beamed, as the witch stopped in his tricks and whipped around.

"No. I don't want to interact with any of you mortals! I have plans for myself, plans to be the best witch I can be for my fathers, and not you, nor any of the other mortals will come into contact with my frozen heart!" he laughed and continued walking to his lab as Shinjiro kept following.

"You won't make any friends like that.."

"Certainly I've made it obvious that I don't want to!"

"Well, I know who you'd be good friends with.." Shinjiro laughed, softly as he continued to follow the witch.

* * *

"Hikari-chan, you're a really good singer !!" Kirito beamed, eyes sparkling at the otaku, who was blushing up to her ears.

"I think so, too!" Yuma smiled, wrapping Hikari's hands into her own, "I think you and I could perform well together."

"W-What, really..?"

"Absolutely !!" Kirito smiled, as Hikari giggled.

"Thank you both so much.. it means a lot to me, now we can get to writing a new song." Hikari smiled, warmly.

* * *

"Aaaand the winner is Miss Juuzou Ogami !!" Nozomu cheered, as Nagami stood behind Juuzou in shock.

"Well, look who won. Told you I can run in heels." Juuzou smiled, proudly. 

"I'll give it to ya, Ogami. You _are_ quite impressive." the blonde smirked, as Haruka spoke to Nakano underneath a tree outside. He was hating how hot is felt outside, and Nakano began to take his jacket off.


	9. Goodbye Gamers

After running several practices with his friends, Akuji decided to go take a shower. This left Nagami with Juuzou, and Nozomu with Haruka and Nakano.

"Don't take _too_ long, we all know you take the longest showers !!" Nagami huffed as Juuzou elbowed her to pipe down a bit as their friend left.

* * *

"Hana.. that's amazing!" Misako smiled brightly as Hana showed off a few ballet moves.

"Oh, not its nothing, really !" the ballerina blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Really.. I'm not skilled in many other things.." 

"Oh, come on, Hana ! You're great at a lot of things, I'm sure of it ! You've just gotta find the right ones ! In fact, I have an idea!" Misako beamed and grabbed the flustered girl's hand, before dragging her out into the hallway and to the dorms, but instead of going to the girls' side, she took the poor ballerina to the boys' side, stopping in front of a certain blue haired boy's dorm and knocking softly on the door, surprised when the door actually opened a bit.

"Hm?" the gamer opened the door, he had messy hair and and oversized, unzipped black hoodie on.

"Hiroshi! Do you wanna hang out with me and Hana? We'd love to play video games with you!" Misako smiled, as Hiroshi stepped out of the dorm, locking it behind him.

"I don't see why not.." he murmurs as Misako drags them both to the gaming room, much to Hiroshi's joy and Hana's slight annoyance.

* * *

"W-Wait, stop !! I-I can only answer one question at a time.." the purple haired boy squeaked, as the shorter cheerleader huffed at him.

"I asked, can you cheer?!"

"O-Oh, uhm.. technically, yes I can! I-I just don't know how good I am at it, that's all.." Akira blushed, scratching the back of his neck as Natsumi threw her pom poms at his face, causing him to stumble a bit as he caught them.

"W-Whoa, hey !! W-What's that for..?"

"Cheer for me, and show me if you're better than me!" the firey red head demanded, sternly, as she sat on a bench while Akira froze in place, throwing the pom poms up in the air and twirling as he caught them. He wasn't speaking, he wasn't given anything to say, but he was amazing at the moves he was performing.

"I-If there were more people here, I could do a cool trick in the air, I-I was a flyer on my middle school cheer team.." he explained as Natsumi got up, and grabbed Akira by the waist, tossing him in the air, and quickly, he twisted himself around to spin multiple times, tossing the pom poms up as he did so. When the shorter girl caught him with ease, he finally caught the sparkly blue and white pom poms.

"Oooo! Not bad for a boy! You really are the Ultimate Performer, huh?!" Natsumi's eyes sparkled as she set him down, and he blushed brightly.

"O-Oh, no no no ! I-I'm not that great, I just.. happen to be a bit good at it.. I'm nothing special, trust me, I just happened to have a lot of free time on my hands as a kid.." he explained, "My parents raised me and my two siblings well, but they also developed their own talents, too. I personally think their talents are better than mine.. our oldest sister can take care of anyone and anything she sees, and my older brother can beat any game you place in front of him, but me, all I can do is-"

"Anything, dumbass."

"W-What..?"

"You can cheer! You just told me you were a flyer! And its obvious you can dance, you can probably sing, too! They may be good at those things, but _you're_ the Ultimate Performer! So many people would pray to be you, trust me.." Natsumi secretly wished a little that she was Akira. He seemed to be amazing at everything, she didn't know why he denied himself of recognizing his own talents..

* * *

"Akuji, how was your shower?" Juuzou asked, she'd just gotta out herself, her hair still wet.

"Oh, it was alright, you took one, too?" he laughed, as she offered a smile to the other.

"Yep, they help me relax, especially after training with Nagami! But I'm not complaining, I love hanging around her. She's like small- eh, okay, not small- a tall ball of pent up rage that explodes at little things, but.. I can tell she's a kind hearted person. And besides, I actually know quite the amount of info about her after being around her these past few days!" Juuzou exclaims, proudly.

"Yeah.. it's almost been a week here.. and nobody's died, thank goodness.. how are we all going to protect ourselves..?" Akuji wondered aloud, earning a response from the blonde detective as she walked alongside him.

"We can't. It's going to happen, and I don't know how, but I know." she responded in a serious tone, before walked to her dorm, as Akuji walked down to the gaming room.

* * *

"I'm winning, I'm winning !!" Hana yelled, leaning towards the screen as the green haired girl beside her let out a laugh.

"Nope! Hiro's in the lead, Hana!"

"This isn't faiiiir! We're up against the Ultimate Gamer!" the ballerina whined as Hiroshi stopped touching the controller, letting Hana and Misako drive right past him.

"Wait, now I'm really in the lead!" Hana squealed and started using her special items to throw at Misako's car.

"I have the star, don't make me use it!" Misako threatened as Hana threw a turtle shell, almost knocking the architect's car off the bridge and into the virtual water.

"That's it, I'm taking action against you- right now !!" Misako huffed, puffing out her cheeks in a pout and using the star, that sped up her car and let her bump the gloating ballerina's car into the water, as a "Player 2 wins" flashed in the screen, as Misako jumped up and raised a fist into the air. "I'm the winner!~" she cheered as Hana threw a box of pocky at her friend.

"That was toooottaly cheating ! I want a rematch!" Hana huffed as Hiroshi smiled at the two and set up the next game for them, none of the three noticing the fourth person standing in the doorway watching them.

"Have room for a fourth player. Hiroshi?"

"Oh, Akuji- yeah, I do, actually." Hiroshi smiled and connected a fourth controller to the console, handing it to his friend.

"Alright, pick your characters!"

"Heyyyy, there's only one girl !" Hana pouted, as she glanced at the others. "Hm.. I'll be Nick, then!" she smiled and chose her character in the white suit.

"Alright, what campaign?"

"Let Akuji choose, he just joined." Misako smiled, softly as Akuji gave a small "hm.." to think about his answer.

"Dark Carnival, it's a fun one for sure." the jock answered, as Misako tilted her head to the side in curiosity as Hiroshi made the settings up, putting the gameplay mode on normal, so it would be a bit easier for the four of them to play together.

"Oh, and Misako.." Hiroshi spoke, softly, as Misako tilted her head to the side.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for inviting me.. I've never been invited anywhere before, so.. yeah, but.. I'm having fun with you guys!" Hiroshi smiled brightly, as he helped shoot the zombies with his three new friends.

* * *

Kichiro walked down the hall almost silently, he only wanted water. Water, and that was it. He prayed not to run into someone, but alas, he was stuck with Rin Momota of all people, who continued to follow him around and bombard him with questions.

"C'mon, whats your Ultimate? It's gotta be good if you're keeping it such a big secret like that!" he beamed, sitting down beside Kichiro, who scoffed and ignored the questions.

"Leave me alone.. I don't like you.."

"Liar, you like the fact that I hang around you. And I know you do.~" Rin winked, as the other purple haired boy rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Wait-!" the journalist grabbed Kichiro's wrist, stopping the assassin in his tracks.

"What now?"

"One question.. then I'll leave you alone for the next two days unless I absolutely need to talk to you!"

"You won't, but fine. Go ahead."

"What's. Your. Ultimate?"

Kichiro froze for a moment, giving the taller journalist a sharp glare, if looks could kill..

"I'm the Ultimate Assassin. And if you tell a soul, you'll be the first one dead. I can promise you that." he answered coldly, before beginning to walk away.

And when he did get back to his dorm, he gave a groan and laid down on the bed, head hitting the pillow first. He had a terrible headache, _'Probably from that Rin guy..'_ he thought to himself, rubbing his aching head as he turned over onto his side, allowing his eyes to finally slip shut in the first few days since he got here, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, he found himself awake again, wandering the halls looking for something- or someone. He needed to find Shinjiro to ask him a question. There was something about Rin he needed to know, but as he heard another door slide open, he saw the one and only Lucky Student exiting his dorm.

"My, what are you doing up so late..?"

"It's seven o'clock.. What are _you_ doing?!" Kichiro huffed, crossing his arms as Shinjiro walked beside him, down the lit hallways of Hope's Peak Academy, both of them ended up walking to the dining hall together.

* * *

However, someone else awake hadn't been too lucky. Akira walked with Natsumi after leaving the dining hall, now by the gym, they were both so thrilled to go in, to grab pairs of pom poms and practice their cheer techniques together. Everyone was getting along, everything was amazing other than being trapped here. Akira found someone who wanted to hang out with him for once, Natsumi found the only person here she could stand to be around and have a genuine conversation with, but that all stopped for the two newfound friends when they entered the gym.

**There, hanging from a long rope above the stage of the gym, hung Hiroshi Saihara, the Ultimate Gamer. His black hoodie was nowhere to be found, either. His lavender eyes wide open, but lifeless, the expression on his face showed this was not planned, he was surprised by whoever got him caught off guard. His calves were tied together, as well as his arms behind his back around his chest. The killer left his feet and wrists untied however. His blue hair fell off his face, revealing that he'd been stabbed in the right eye, blood dripping past his nose, as blood had also been dripping from his lips. A large stab wound was visible on his chest, stabbed through the heart, but no weapon in sight. Blood splatters remained on the gamer's shirt, his fingernails also had blood underneath them, they seemed to bring out his bloody, tear stained face. His body was still swinging, he'd died recently.**

_**Ding-Dong, Bing-Bong!** _

_**"A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, a class trial will begin!"** _

"N-NOOOOO !!" Akira shrieked, holding the sides of his head, gripping onto his hair. He couldn't stand to look at Hiroshi's body for another second, and the panic overtook him as he turned on his heel and sprinted out.

"Akira-! W-Wait for the others to- get here.." Natsumi sniffled and chased after him as other students began to run in as she ran out. While sprinting after her friend, she noticed another short figure chasing Akira as well, she looked similar, pale skin, golden eyes, and dark hair. Yukina, who managed to catch up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling Akira to a halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, our first victim !! I wanted to give everyone a chance to reveal a bit of their personality before I killed anyone off, this chapter was kinda bad, but its fine because I had some major fun with it, however, now it's the time for investigating!


End file.
